


amigo, eres un chico, haz ruido

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aliens, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Some Plot, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Wade está colgando de una pierna de la escalera de incendios del apartamento de Peter, con katanas enfundadas en la espalda y una pistola en cada muslo, pero está congelado como un ciervo ante unos faros delanteros, como si Peter representara una especie de amenaza, parado como un idiota en la ventana abierta en pantalones de chándal y sin camisa, solo una linterna y una ligera capa de pelo en el pecho para defenderse.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Colección de traducciones [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/508869
Kudos: 11





	amigo, eres un chico, haz ruido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [buddy you're a boy make a big noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411233) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



—¿Sabes a dónde deberíamos ir, Spidey? _Roma_.

Wade balancea los pies sobre el borde del edificio, la máscara iluminada por un millón de luces de la ciudad, abriendo y cerrando un cuchillo de mariposa entre sus dedos, el centro de su equilibrio curvado hacia Peter como si no tuviera miedo de caerse sesenta y siete pisos abajo a una muerte temporal, y—probablemente no lo tenga.

El escáner de la policía en la máscara de Peter está zumbando a bajo volumen en su oído, pero es una noche lenta y él está feliz por la compañía, feliz de tener algo para distraerlo además de la mezcla habitual de matemáticas, ciencia y listas de compras y el hecho de que su traje está desgarrado y deshilachado en la rodilla derecha.

—He estado en Italia, sí, pero nunca he estado en Roma, solo he estado en una pequeña ciudad de mierda en medio de ni-sé-dónde, y ¿cuál es el punto de ir a Italia si no vas a Roma, verdad? Porque el Imperio Romano, _oh dios_ , el Imperio Romano, de eso estoy hablando, Julio César y mierda, SPQR[1], me hubiera encantado ser un romano, Spidey, toda invasión y conquista y la comida italiana, y tuvieron que luchar contra elefantes, _elefantes_ , te digo, el jodido giro de la trama era que Hannibal era la _verdadera_ mierda, pero ¿cómo puedes luchar contra un elefante, Spidey?

—No lo sé —trata de contribuir Peter, cuando Wade se detiene a respirar—. Grandes pistolas. Cañones antiaéreos.

—Lánzale un tanque —sugiere Wade—. Deja caer una montaña, golpéalo con una roca realmente grande…

—Une sus piernas y hazlo caer a lo Batalla de Hoth…

—Vuélvete todo saltarín y haz como Legolas, pon un ratón delante de él, o toda una _recua_ de ratones…

—Tira al jinete y hazte cargo, siembra el caos en todos los demás elefantes…

—Creo que si tuviera en mis manos una de esas espadas tan grandes y desagradables como dos tipos pegados, podría matarlo como si fuera manual —gesticula con el cuchillo de mariposa para demostrar—. No sé por qué la gente dejó de cortar cosas, Spidey, me refiero a machetear y apuñalar, esa es la mejor manera de hacerlo, nunca deberíamos haber cambiado a armas de fuego, quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, hacen bien el trabajo, pum, pum pum, pero no hay la misma _satisfacción_ , ¿sabes?

Peter no lo sabe, nunca ha usado una espada contra alguien, pero Wade en realidad no está buscando una respuesta, solo pisotea mientras Peter sonríe en privado bajo su máscara. —Una vez le robé esta espada a un tipo de carne en Kuala Lumpur, la espada más extraña que he visto en mi vida, no podía dejarla ahí sin jodido cariño, hubiera sido un crimen dejarla, te digo, los bordes eran ondulados, amaba esa espada como a mi propia polla, pero entonces va y se cae del borde de uno de los Himalayas, no podría decirte cuál, hubiera ido tras ella, pero mira, aquí había una cosa repugnante que parecía un león y un gilipollas mágico en mi espalda…

—Espera —interrumpe Peter, levantando una mano y casi perdiendo un dedo con el cuchillo de mariposa de Wade—, ¿qué _diablos_ es un tipo de carne?

—Un idiota que vende carne en las calles, ya sabes, carne callejera, brochetas, tiene que seguir el ritmo, Spidey. De todos modos, ¿en dónde iba?

—Cosa repugnante que parecía un león y un gilipollas mágico.

—Claro, claro, claro, la mejor espada que he tenido, Spidey, luego estos hijos de puta vienen y me hacen soltarla, así que, por supuesto, tengo que matarlos mejor que de costumbre, así que tiré esa cosa leona por la ladera de la montaña también, imaginando que tal vez terminaría empalado en mi espada o algo así, pero este gilipollas mágico va y me abracadabrea mi brazo, mi mejor brazo también, así que lo lancé a Tombuctú en una avalancha, pero nunca encontré otra espada como esa, su nombre era Ricardo, Ricky y yo pasamos un par de semanas difíciles juntos…

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Peter.

El cuchillo se detiene abruptamente en los dedos de Wade, la hoja se cierra. Peter piensa que probablemente su boca esté colgando abierta debajo de la máscara. —Podría comer —dice.

—¿Comida china?

—Vamos, Spidey, ¿china? Me conoces mejor. _Chimichangas_.

—Teriyaki —negocia Peter—. Kung Pao. Huevos fu young. Moo goo gai pan.

— _Moo goo gai pan_ —exclama Wade—. Muy bien, comida china, ganas esta ronda —él ya está a la mitad del costado del edificio, con los dedos agarrando los espacios entre los ladrillos—. Vayamos a un lugar real, pero no demasiado agradable, porque en los lugares agradables no les gusta el spandex, pero creo que vi un bonito agujero _llamado Restaurante Número Uno_ o algo así por acá cerca, probablemente tienen moo goo gai pan… —su voz se desvanece mientras escala la pared, todavía parloteando.

Peter está contento por la máscara, porque su sonrisa se siente tonta, definitivamente torcida, definitivamente demasiado grande para su rostro. Él patea la cornisa y se deja caer, el escáner de la policía aun zumbando sin incidentes en la periferia.

* * *

Después de una semana, tres costillas magulladas y una pequeña explosión química en la cocina (laboratorio) de Peter, Wade dice: —Escúchame, Spidey. Todos en esta jodida ciudad están tratando de matarme.

Peter lo mira soñoliento por encima de la luz brillante de su linterna. —Wade —dice rotundamente—. Qué.

Wade está colgando de una pierna de la escalera de incendios del apartamento de Peter, con katanas enfundadas en la espalda y una pistola en cada muslo, pero está congelado como un ciervo ante unos faros delanteros, como si Peter representara una especie de amenaza, parado como un idiota en la ventana abierta en pantalones de chándal y sin camisa, solo una linterna y una ligera capa de pelo en el pecho para defenderse.

—Quiero decir, no todas las personas —balbucea Wade—, solo los que importan, ya sabes, los que tienen las armas grandes y la buena puntería y los monstruos verdes gigantes rabiosos que viven dos pisos más abajo, y sin mencionar el que da miedo, con el parche en el ojo, Samuel L. Jackson, el que sabe cómo es mi rostro real, que me puso en todas las listas de personas prohibidas en un radio de doscientas millas, y me acabo de bajar de un maldito barco, no puedo estar más tiempo en uno de esos contenedores de envío apestosos, y pensé que estarías afuera haciendo cosas de araña, solo necesito un lugar para pasar la noche.

—Tarde —interrumpe Peter. No tiene energía para cosas groseras como los verbos en este momento—. Cansado. Sofá —se aparta de la ventana, apaga la linterna, camina medio metro y vuelve a caer en la cama boca abajo.

Oye un ruido sordo que está bastante seguro de que Wade está haciendo para su beneficio, luego el roce de la ventana deslizándose y cerrándose detrás de él. Los pies de Wade son tranquilos sobre la alfombra, pero Peter todavía puede sentirlo detenerse junto a la cama, puede sentir los ojos de Wade sobre él y sentir: dedos enguantados presionando la base de su cráneo, rozando la piel de su cuello y subiendo por su cabello, hasta donde está desordenado y enredado en la parte superior.

Wade tira suavemente de su pelo y Peter siente que el aire sale de sus pulmones en una exhalación suave. 

—Tienes pelo bonito, Spidey —dice Wade en voz baja. Peter hace un sonido evasivo en la almohada e intenta con cada átomo de su cuerpo no retroceder bajo la presión del toque de Wade—. Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Peter gira la cabeza lo suficiente como para decir: —Peter Parker —sus ojos todavía están cerrados, pero cree que conoce a Wade lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar que está sonriendo bajo la máscara, probablemente generando malos juegos de palabras como una supercomputadora. 

Sus dedos se mueven ligeramente en el cabello de Peter, y tira una vez más antes de alejarse, moviéndose hacia la puerta del resto del apartamento. —Genial —dice Wade—, genial, Peter. Pete. _Petey_.

Peter vuelve la cabeza a la almohada y se queja: —Estoy dormido.

—Sí, claro. Oye, gracias por la hospitalidad, bebé.

—Wade. Sofá.

—Me voy, me voy —la puerta cruje al abrirse, luego comienza a crujir al cerrarse, hace una pausa. Peter no aguanta la respiración. No lo hace. —Buenas noches, Peter.

* * *

Algo zumba con fuerza junto al rostro de Peter. 

Rueda sobre su espalda y agita una mano en la mesita de noche. El despertador se rompe, un libro de texto cae al suelo, Peter hace un gorgoteo enojado y de alguna manera se las arregla para presionar el botón de respuesta en su teléfono. Lo mete a tientas en la cama y en las cercanías de su oído y dice: —¿Qué pasa?

La voz tranquila y equilibrada de Phil Coulson llega a la línea. —Señor Parker. Si no está demasiado ocupado, parece que Nueva York tiene un pequeño problema extraterrestre.

Peter se retuerce para mirar por la ventana, lo que le da una bonita vista de la pared de ladrillos al otro lado del callejón y una fina franja de cielo nocturno negro entre los edificios, los cuales lucen perfectamente normales. —¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dice Coulson—. El equipo está… —su voz se corta, reemplazada por una corta ráfaga de disparos—, _ligeramente_ superado. Nos vendría bien la ayuda de Spiderman en este caso.

Peter parpadea una vez, con fuerza, y se sienta en la cama, con el teléfono apoyado contra su oído. —Está bien —dice. Sacude la cabeza para intentar despertar un poco de conciencia en su cerebro, pero no ha dormido en unos días, ha estado trabajando en un nuevo compuesto biológico para acelerar la regeneración de los capilares y tendrá que volver a tomar una lata de Red Bull en el camino, pero, —Está bien, sí. ¿Dónde?

—La Torre Stark —responde Coulson de manera uniforme, sobre otra ráfaga de disparos.

Peter balancea sus piernas sobre el costado de la cama. Está cansado hasta los huesos, probablemente parece que le han dado un puñetazo en la cara por lo oscuras que son las bolsas debajo de los ojos, pero la gente necesita ayuda, así que… —Denme quince minutos.

—Nos aseguraremos de salvarle a algunos de estos bastardos, señor Parker —la línea se desconecta y Peter deja que el teléfono caiga sobre las mantas enredadas junto a él con un suspiro. 

Se quita los pantalones y los boxers y se mete en la mitad inferior de su traje de camino al baño. El torso y los brazos se balancean hacia adelante y hacia atrás frente a sus piernas mientras se salpica agua en la cara, se pasa la mano por el cabello, toma un trago de enjuague bucal porque no quiere saborear ese extraño sabor a sueño durante tantas horas como esta cosa dure.

Se levanta el resto de su traje, máscara en mano cuando se tambalea hacia la sala de estar. Se detiene en la puerta y mira, porque... sí, oye, claro, está albergando a un fugitivo de SHIELD. Conveniente.

Wade es una extensión de músculos nervudos sobre el sofá de Peter, todavía en su traje pero con sus espadas, cuchillos y pistolas amontonadas en el suelo junto a él, la sudadera roja de Peter que debe haber dejado tirada sobre su torso como una manta, y su máscara… no está, y Peter nunca había visto su rostro antes, cubierto de cicatrices rosadas a medio curar, sin cabello, sin cejas, pero sus pestañas son una mancha oscura contra sus mejillas, tiene una mandíbula fuerte, la boca más expresiva que Peter ha visto alguna vez, incluso mientras finge estar dormido. 

Peter de repente no quiere salir. No es porque él sabe que podría encajar en la franja de espacio entre el cuerpo de Wade y el respaldo del sofá, no es porque él sabe que Wade e infomerciales nocturnos serían una combinación hilarante… _no_ es eso. 

—Oye, Wade —dice—, ¿quieres matar a algunos invasores alienígenas?

Wade se sacude el facsímil del sueño, sus ojos se agrietan mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca abierta. —No mierda, Spidey, ¿alienígenas? —dice, su voz empantanada por el sueño y más lenta de lo habitual—. ¿Tienes que preguntar?

Peter niega con la cabeza, sonríe y se tapa la cabeza con la máscara. —Torre Stark. Te reto a una carrera.

Wade se levanta del sofá y está recogiendo sus diversas y numerosas armas mientras Peter se gira para volver a la escalera de incendios. —Tal vez esto me saque de la lista de mierda del rey pirata —dice Wade—, no es que tu sofá no sea una experiencia para dormir absolutamente de cinco estrellas, pero no he estado en una cama en un mes más o menos. Realmente me vendría bien una cama ahora mismo, también, oye, Spidey, por cierto, ¿cómo te guardaste todo ese pelo debajo de la máscara?

Peter trepa a la escalera de incendios y cierra la ventana detrás de él. Se endereza, mira el cielo negro de la noche y respira profundamente el aire frío de enero.

Se sube a la barandilla, dispara una telaraña en la esquina del edificio más alejado y salta.

* * *

Peter está empezando a pensar que debería haber hecho más por sus costillas que hielo y un rollo de esa extraña cinta muscular que anuncian en ESPN. En algún lugar de la distancia indeterminada, oscurecido por los escombros de la ciudad y los disparos láser y una confusión de extraterrestres que parecen insectos gigantes medio aplastados, Wade está cantando Nicki Minaj. 

Peter patea a una de las cosas desagradables en la cara, deseando tener un par de botas de combate reforzadas con punta de acero como las que usa la Viuda Negra, y toma al que intenta colarse detrás de él con una ráfaga concentrada de telarañas en el estómago de la cosa, que hasta donde ha descubierto funciona como patear a un tipo en las pelotas.

Está oscuro, la mayoría de las luces de la cuadra de la ciudad en la que están luchando han sido derribadas o explotadas, y dependen de un círculo de flechas de bengalas clavadas en los cadáveres de los extraterrestres que los rodean, de la luz que les llega desde las altas ventanas de los edificios que los rodean. Iron Man cae como una estrella fugaz, la luz azul brillante del Reactor Arc atravesando la oscuridad antes de caer pesadamente junto a Peter, abollando la acera.

Tony se dispone a disparar contra la multitud de extraterrestres con su traje, enviando pedazos carbonizados y piezas volando en todas direcciones, pero Peter ya está cubierto de suciedad, no podría importarle menos en este punto. —¿Quién diablos invitó a Deadpool? —grita, la voz amplificada a través de la máscara.

Peter usa el traje de Iron Man para balancearse alrededor y en el aire, bajando con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de lo que probablemente podría calificar como la cabeza de una de las cosas. —¡Yo lo hice! —grita en respuesta.

Dos extraterrestres caen sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo, solo para ser derrotados un segundo después por Iron Man. Uno cae con fuerza, y el otro recibe algo de persuasión, garras o tenazas o algo igualmente molesto que rasga la espalda del traje de Peter, rasgando su piel en tres largas pestañas.

—Tuvimos que redirigir a Cap al puente de la calle 62 —grita Tony por encima del ruido—, ¡toma tu mercenario y ve a mantener la entrada a la estación de la Octava Avenida!

Peter se obliga a ponerse de pie y pone los hombros en blanco. —¿Me das un impulso?

—Claro, chico —Peter corre hacia él, salta y Tony lo agarra por el talón, empujándolo en el aire por encima de la agitada pelea con la fuerza del traje de Iron Man detrás de él.

En el arco de su salto comienza a caer, lanza una telaraña a los restos desmoronados de un paso elevado y se balancea bajo sobre la lucha hacia _my anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns, hun._ Wade está en un claro palpitante en medio de una multitud de alienígenas insectos, sus katanas girando a una velocidad cegadora, y Peter va a perder una mano tratando de agarrarlo a menos que... 

—¡Wade, llegando!

Wade mira hacia arriba y lo ve justo a tiempo para enfundar sus katanas y levantar un brazo por encima de la refriega. Peter lo agarra cuando el espacio a su alrededor comienza a ser devorado por la horda alienígena entrante, golpeando la parte inferior de su giro y subiendo nuevamente. Wade se levanta del brazo de Peter para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y Peter desconecta la primera red y dispara otra mientras el fuego láser los rastrea por el aire.

—Joder, Spidey —le dice Wade al oído—, nunca antes había luchado contra alienígenas, esto es muy emocionante, ¿puedes hacer esto todo el tiempo? Los superhéroes tienen toda la diversión, déjame decirte, yo sólo mato las típicas y aburridas _personas._ Oye, Pete, te cortaron una buena parte acá, ¿estás bien? —los dedos de Wade rozan su espalda, los guantes le pican la piel—. Los malditos alienígenas tienen que morir.

No hay tiempo para responderle, porque hay una multitud de extraterrestres empujando las puertas enrejadas de la estación de la Octava Avenida, y él llega justo al frente. Wade se baja de él, gira el cuello y rebota sobre la punta de los pies mientras saca sus katanas lentamente, amenazador. 

Los alienígenas dejan de avanzar un segundo para mirarlo a él y a Peter como si fueran confusos y no totalmente rudos en toda su gloria de spandex rojo. 

—Saben —dice Peter—, no entiendo por qué ustedes siempre invaden _esta_ ciudad. Uno pensaría que ya se habría corrido la voz de la asociación intergaláctica del mal de que nuestra hospitalidad es jodidamente _horrible_. 

Wade sonríe a su lado. —Deberíamos tuitearlo, Spidey. Hoy en día, es la única forma en que la gente recibe sus noticias. 

La horda avanza, las espadas de Wade se convierten en una mancha plateada, y Peter da un salto hacia atrás, hacia arriba y hacia el centro de sus filas.

* * *

—Señor Parker, ¿debo entender que has estado ocultando a Deadpool? —pregunta Coulson. 

No hay nada en su voz que indique que está un poco molesto, pero esta noche ya ha perdido su corbata por una pinza alienígena, por lo que es probable que no esté muy feliz. 

Peter se mueve incómodo en el frío e implacable asiento metálico del quinjet. —¿Si? —dice vacilante—. Está viviendo temporalmente en mi sofá, quiero decir, solo ha pasado una noche, no es nada serio…

La mirada de Coulson lo silencia. —SHIELD dejará constancia de su asociación con él- 

Peter quiere protestar que no es realmente una _asociación_ , que él y Wade simplemente… bueno, pasan el rato en los techos, tienen la misión de probar todos los camiones de comida mexicana en la ciudad, hablan literalmente de todo, de cualquier cosa, el toque de Wade lo deja sin aliento incluso a través de los jodidos _guantes_ , ha visto la cara de Wade, ahora, y... mierda. Están asociados. 

—Pero —continúa Coulson—, dadas las acciones de Deadpool esta noche, estoy dispuesto a abstenerme de arrestarlos a ambos, por ahora —un músculo en la mejilla de Coulson se contrae, lo que Peter está bastante seguro equivale a una sonrisa—. Incluso estamos dispuestos a llevarlo a casa.

Peter sonríe debajo de la máscara y dice: —No, gracias. Me tomó demasiado tiempo conseguir un lugar que ustedes no conocen. Buen intento, sin embargo.

Coulson se encoge de hombros. —Entonces, le haré saber al piloto que te baje tan pronto como estemos libres de los escombros.

Cuando se da vuelta para irse, el ágil y blindado cuerpo de la Viuda Negra se desliza por la puerta de la cabina. Ella tiene un destello de cabello naranja fuego, una pistola tan grande como su pierna atada a su espalda, por lo que Peter cree que está justificada la forma en que se pega contra la pared del avión, tratando de parecer pequeño e inofensivo.

Ella camina hacia adelante y se sienta frente a él, acomodándose para darle una mirada inquebrantable y penetrante.

Después de un largo silencio en el que Peter se retuerce mucho en su asiento, ella dice: —Ustedes son amigos. 

—¿Quiénes?

—Wade y tú. 

Peter no tiene una respuesta para eso. 

Natasha continúa: —Nunca lo había visto tener un amigo. No uno real, de todos modos. 

—Wolverine‒

—Lo haría pedazos si pensara que funcionaría —Natasha inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos como si pudiera ver su alma, sus recuerdos o algo igualmente aterrador—. Las relaciones de Wade son abusivas. 

—Nunca me ha hecho daño —dice Peter. Por alguna razón, se siente a la defensiva—. Él no…

—No, no creo que lo haría —dice ella—. Él es diferente contigo.

No tiene idea de cómo se las arregló para observar todo esto, en el calor y la confusión de la batalla, cuando estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con su propia pelea, sus propios doscientos alienígenas con los que lidiar, pero no tiene ninguna duda de que es capaz varios niveles de multitareas. 

Natasha aprieta los labios, un mechón de pelo corto de su cola de caballo cae sobre su rostro. —No podrás arreglarlo —dice ella. 

—Me gusta tal como es.

Ella aparta la mirada de sus ojos, al piso vibrante del quinjet. —Solo … —se detiene—. Solo recuerda que quizás tengamos que matarlo algún día.

* * *

Wade está sangrando por toda la cocina (laboratorio) de Peter cuando llega a casa.

Está completamente fuera del traje, de pie en la mesa con lo que Peter está bastante seguro que son los pantalones de chándal que dejó en el piso de su habitación antes, el botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto frente a él en el espacio que ha limpiado cuidadosamente de vasos precipitados y quemadores Bunsen. Su bíceps izquierdo parece carne cruda, la piel desgarrada y rezumando sangre, su labio inferior está partido y su barbilla está hinchada, tiene moretones en su torso que probablemente significan costillas rotas, y actualmente tiene su pie sobre la mesa y está sacando lo que parece un trozo de varilla de su pantorrilla. Su piel ya se está curando, la piel desgarrada en su brazo tirando visiblemente. 

Peter cierra la puerta del apartamento detrás de él, se quita la máscara y se tambalea hacia adelante lo suficiente como para colapsar en el sofá, con la cara en la sudadera con capucha arrugada que huele a explosiones químicas y Wade. —Todo duele —anuncia, confuso. 

Puede decir que Wade está yendo hacia él porque el tono de Superbass se hace más fuerte. El sofá se hunde a su lado, y luego las manos de Wade están bajo los pedazos desgarrados de su traje. Él jala, y la tela se desprende de la espalda de Peter, lo que es muy molesto porque va a tener que volver coserla y eso no es emocionante.

—Sabes, estaba pensando mientras estábamos rebanando y machacando a esos malditos alienígenas —comienza Wade—, que uno de ustedes, genios, debería empezar a construir un teletransportador. Como un teletransportador tecnológico como dios manda, no uno de esos mágicos de mierda, de esa manera podríamos simplemente mandar a todos esos alienígenas a través de un túnel hacia el reino del más allá, el fondo del océano, el centro de la Antártida, soltarlos en un complejo terrorista y sentarse para una _destrucción mutuamente asegurada._ Imagina los usos, Pete, podrías _revolucionar_ el transporte, nunca más tener que sentarte en clase ejecutiva o en primera clase con esos idiotas remilgados, solo _transpórtame, Scotty_ , ¡zas! Hemos llegado, gracias por elegir Viajes Parker…

Peter gira la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados. —Estoy demasiado cansado para construir un teletransportador en este momento, Wade.

—Sin embargo, estarás a la altura más tarde —dice Wade—. La próxima tirada, tal vez.

Está callado por un segundo, lo que debería darle una pista a Peter, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, hay algo que está bastante seguro es una botella entera de alcohol antiséptico volcada en su espalda. Hace un ruido de dolor a través del rechinar de dientes, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa, las manos de Wade presionando la parte baja de su espalda.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice Wade—, Lo siento, bebé, tengo que hacerlo como una curita. Vamos, siéntate.

La presión en su columna disminuye, y Peter se empuja a sí mismo a una posición sentada, acurrucado alrededor de sus costillas lesionadas con cinta adhesiva. El traje está aferrado a su pecho hecho jirones, las mangas apenas unidas al resto y su espalda es un lío punzante de calor ardiente y electricidad. Wade le da la vuelta por los hombros y se acerca a él, con un rollo de gasa en la mano, una pierna doblada en el sofá y un pie en el suelo para sujetar a Peter, lo cual es bueno porque siente que se va a derrumbar. En cualquier momento.

Tiene cuidado mientras quita el resto del traje de Peter de su pecho y hombros, y las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda hacen que el corazón de Peter se apriete, su respiración tartamudea, hace que una sonrisa quiera abrirse camino en su rostro porque desde que la tía May se mudó a Boston y Gwen fue a la universidad, ha estado aquí _solo_ , y Wade es… Wade lo hace reír.

Deja que su cabeza caiga sobre el hombro desnudo de Wade mientras Wade comienza a envolver su torso, las manos se mueven rápidamente bajo los brazos de Peter, la gasa lo suficientemente apretada que exprime algo del dolor. La piel de Wade está tibia contra su frente, texturizada con tejido cicatricial y húmeda por un sudor refrescante, y cuando Peter vuelve la cabeza hacia el hueco de su cuello y respira todo lo que huele es _amigo tranquilo seguro calma._

—Vi un restaurante filipino en algún lugar cerca de donde Hulk estaba haciendo su excavación —la voz de Wade vibra contra la frente de Peter, y puede sentirla en su pecho.Tendrá que acostarse sobre Wade más a menudo, es muy relajante—. De alguna manera nunca he comido comida filipina, y he estado en Filipinas, Spidey, además he estado vivo durante cincuenta años, ¿cómo me las he arreglado para no comer champorado, _gachas de arroz con chocolate?_ Eso suena increíble, tenemos que ir a comer dinuguan‒

—¿Qué es eso? —Peter pregunta, sus labios se mueven contra la piel de Wade—. Podría ir por algo con plátanos.

—Claro, plátanos —dice Wade—. P-l-á-t-a-n-o-s —Peter puede estar imaginándolo, pero su voz suena temblorosa, su pulgar parece tartamudear entre los omóplatos de Peter mientras continúa envolviendo. No soy una cualquiera, Petey.

Peter se ríe e inclina la barbilla hacia arriba para presionar un beso en la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Wade antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo.

Las manos de Wade se aprietan en la gasa donde está terminando de atarla. Deja caer el rollo y coloca las palmas de las manos sobre la espalda de Peter, frotando sus costados hasta que golpea el borde doblado y hecho jirones del traje de Spiderman. —¿Lo dices en serio? —murmura—. Tienes que decirlo en serio, porque siento algo por ti.

Peter se aleja de su cuello, no sentado, pero con suficiente espacio para mirar a Wade a los ojos. —Lo digo en serio —dice, y realmente no ha pensado en eso, pero sabe que es verdad.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy dándole asilo a tu trasero fugitivo, ¿no?

Wade sonríe atónito, su labio aún se frunce. —Sí, lo haces —dice feliz. 

Peter no está seguro de quién se mueve, pero caen juntos hacia adelante, las narices chocan y las piernas se deslizan y entrelazan hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca como para que Wade pueda inclinar la barbilla de Peter hacia arriba con una mano en el costado de su cuello y agarrar sus labios. Peter está demasiado cansado, no tiene más energía que abrir la boca sin apretar debajo de la de Wade, derretirse contra él, dejar que su mente zumbe al sentir la piel caliente, el extraño cosquilleo del labio inferior de Wade aún regenerándose debajo de su lengua.

Peter murmura contra los labios de Wade, —Cama.

Siente a Wade sonreír contra él, y se las arregla para rodear la sólida cintura de Wade con las piernas mientras se levanta del sofá, los codos enganchados sobre los hombros y las manos en el cráneo de Wade, chupando la piel suave y tersa detrás de su oreja. Wade hace suaves sonidos de jadeo contra el costado de su cara, bocanadas de aire caliente e indefensas que están haciendo que los músculos de Peter se pongan gelatinosos.

Wade lo deja en la cama y lo sigue hacia abajo, apoyándose sobre Peter con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Se inclina sobre él durante un largo segundo, con los ojos entrecerrados y perezoso mientras lo mira. —Eres jodidamente hermoso, bebé —dice en voz baja. Se inclina y lo besa, un lento arrastre de labios que parece que dura más que toda la vida de Peter hasta este momento, por lo importante que es.

El corazón de Peter late cuatro veces en su pecho, y él no sabe qué hacer con esto, no sabe dónde poner sus manos o sus labios, así que tira de Wade sobre él y se desliza hacia arriba de las almohadas, manipulándolo hasta que la cara de Wade se aplasta contra su hombro. 

Presiona un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. —No he dormido en tres días —dice.

Wade exhala y se aplana a través de él, una mano subiendo para enterrarse en el cabello de Peter. —Bien pensado —dice, desde algún lugar alrededor de la almohada y el cuello de Peter—. Duerme ahora, así tendrás más energía para un sexo increíble después.

Peter suelta una carcajada y se queda dormido trazando la piel levantada sobre la línea rota de la columna vertebral de Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] SPQR es una sigla de la frase latina **Senātus Populusque Rōmānus** ('El Senado y el Pueblo Romano').


End file.
